


I'm glad you're here

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [10]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mentions of Death, kind of. it just talks about how Javi feels about David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 10 - Javier loves his brother. He's really glad David's not dead.
Relationships: David García & Javier García
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 7





	I'm glad you're here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Death
> 
> Right so this might not be about death itself, but Javi thought David was dead lol. That counts, right?
> 
> Oh well.

"So, Javi," David begins as soon as they get a moment alone together, which just so happens to be in the middle of the not-so-busy streets of Richmond. "Did you miss me?"

He thought that David had died. He thought he died a long time ago, back when everything changed. David never made it back to the house, and he never called, and he never sent anything to make anyone believe he was still alive. Javier had mourned a brother that death hadn't claimed yet.

_Did_ _he_ _miss_ _him?_

He did. He really, really did.

Sure, growing up together they've had their fair share of arguments, which has intensified at some points because of how much their personalities contrast each other.

And yes, David is an asshole. Javier knows that better than anyone.

He's too prideful, he can be selfish, he takes things too seriously sometimes, his sense of humor sucks occasionally. He can be mean, and he can be negative, and he can be a bit too dramatic.

David is a guy who, on surface level, can be hard to be around. He's a person that some people avoid. He's an asshole.

But Javier knows better than that. He knows _more_ than that.

He knows that David is loyal, first and foremost. He's probably the most loyal man Javi has ever known. He's also so, so kind to those he cherishes, and he's shown an remarkable amount of patience towards children. He's also forgiving to those willing to right their wrongs, and he can be incredibly smart too.

He doesn't work well under pressure, but he can make up for it with his determination and brawn.

Javier remembers a time when he accidentally broke a vase in his house. He was eleven, and had just gotten his freedom back from being grounded for something else stupid last week. He didn't want to be grounded again so soon, so he blamed that family's dog for bumping into the table and knocking both the table and vase over.

David, who had seen _everything_ and had scolded him before their parents came home, backed up his story, lying flawlessly while Javi had to try so hard to keep a straight face because he had a habit of laughing whenever he fibbed. Javi still doesn't know why he decided to help him, but that was one of the first times Javier has felt incredibly grateful towards his brother.

When Papa was sick, and Javier failed to show up to say his goodbyes, David was rightfully angry. Everyone had expected him to come home on time for the first time in years, and Javier let them all down. He knows he did. David knows he did. So does Kate. It was then that he decided to try and better himself, for his family's sake. He didn't want to not be there when other person he loves dies. He wanted to be right by there side, comforting them in their final moments. He was going to do better.

But as it turns out, the world had other plans.

And it's while he's living on the road, taking care of their remaining family members, and reminiscing about days long gone, that Javi realizes something very important.

He missed his brother. He missed David.

He missed going to the ballpark, and going to the movies, and playing stupid card games with him that always somehow turned crazy competitive.

He missed David's dumb jokes, and the weird laugh he makes after he tells the dumb joke.

He missed annoying David on purpose, and he missed when David would annoy him on purpose in revenge.

He really thought that David was gone forever, that he had died and was never, ever going to come back. It wasn't until he started thinking about it that Javier feels a surge of relief wash over his body.

David's still standing there, expecting an answer. Javi rushes up to him, and gathers him in a hug that makes him feel like they were both boys again.

"Yeah... I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> I probably failed at this prompt omg. It turned more into how Javi feels about David than anything related to death. OTN waaah.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
